


Skates and Kisses

by Sasusquatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch/pseuds/Sasusquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wants to teach Iwaizumi how to ice skate.  Fluff ensues.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skates and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticInkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticInkling/gifts).



> MERR CHRISMAS ALLIE, I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST EVER IWAOI.

            “Come on, Iwa-chan!  We don’t have all day!”

            It was a frigid winter morning and Oikawa had insisted that Iwaizumi come ice skating with him at the local pond.  Iwaizumi had initially protested, he had no idea how to skate, but Oikawa refused to take no for an answer.  So Hajime had grudgingly dug around in the closet until he found a pair of his dad’s old skates that fit him well enough and joined his boyfriend outside.  Tooru had come prepared; he had brought a big thermos filled with hot cocoa and a couple packets of travel tissues in case their noses got runny.  Now they were approaching the pond, the early morning sunlight glinting off of the frozen surface and occasionally hitting their eyes just right to blind them for a moment or two.  When they finally reached the edge of the pond Oikawa was presently surprised to see that they were the only ones there for the time being, possibly because the high schools got their vacation a few days earlier than the rest of the schools. 

            “Alright, how the hell do I put these on?”  Iwaizumi held up his skates, a confused expression on his face while he examined the numerous laces.

            “Just like a normal shoe, silly!  I’ll help you with the laces, if you want.”  Oikawa watched with an amused expression as Hajime huffed and plopped down in the snow.  He slowly pulled his winter boots off and replaced them with the skates, shooing Tooru’s hand away when he tried to bend down to help.  Oikawa shook his head and chuckled quietly before sitting down as well, putting his skates on with practiced hands.  After he finished he looked over at his partner, who was staring at his own messily tied laces.  “Iwa-chan, are you sure you don’t want some help?  There’s nothing to be embarrassed about~”

            “…yeah, fine.”  Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest as Oikawa shifted over to re-tie the brown laces of the skates.  The taller boy occasionally made a comment about how awful Hajime was at tying laces.  Iwaizumi replied with threats.  Finally the skates were properly on his feet, and Oikawa stood up to admire his handiwork. 

            “There!  Now your skates shouldn’t fall off your feet, hopefully.” 

            “Fantastic.  …How am I supposed to stand?”

            Tooru sighed in mock exasperation.  “Iwa-chan, am I your dad?  You stand up like a normal person.  It’s not as hard as it seems, I promise!”

            “I’m not calling you ‘daddy’, if that’s what you’re asking.”  Oikawa flushed bright red and started to stutter something out while Iwaizumi carefully made his way to his feet, eventually coming to his full height and swaying unsteadily.  He eventually noticed Tooru’s flustered state and snorted.  “It was a joke, dumbass.  Now help me walk to the pond.”

            Oikawa pursed his lips and stopped stuttering, opting instead to grab Iwaizumi’s hand to steady him as he walked clumsily on the skates.  Tooru stepped onto the ice first and began to glide gently backwards.  Hajime followed, free arm pin-wheeling as he attempted to keep his balance on the frozen surface.  He instinctively grabbed hold of Oikawa’s shoulder in desperation to not fall on his ass.  Tooru laughed.  “You’re being so affectionate today!”

            “Shut up, I’m just trying not to fall.”

            “Well, you should get comfortable then.  It usually takes awhile to get used to keeping your balance on the ice.  Don’t worry, I’ll help you learn!”  Tooru began to glide backwards again, trying to keep his pace slow.  He moved Iwaizumi’s hand from his shoulder and held it tightly in his free hand, so that he was able to pull Hajime along at an arm’s distance.  Iwaizumi continued to wobble back and forth, but thanks to Oikawa’s anchoring he didn’t fall over.  They traveled along the surface of the pond quietly, skating with no apparent pattern.  As the two grew more relaxed Tooru began to hum quietly, allowing his eyes to slide shut for short periods of time so he could completely enjoy the feeling of freedom that came with skating. 

            “Oi, I think I’m ready to try skating on my own now.”  Oikawa’s eyes snapped open and met Hajime’s.  He looked determined. 

            “Alright, Iwa-chan!  I’ll let go then.”  Tooru released his hold on Iwaizumi’s hands and skated backwards to give him some room.  Hajime stood shakily and stared hard at his feet.  Finally, he took a deep breath and attempted to skate forward.  He did fine for a few moments, but soon he slipped and landed on his butt with a loud “thunk.”  Tooru couldn’t help but snort with laughter at the sight.  “Awww, you were doing so well!  But I guess it’s normal to fall down at least a few times while you’re learning.  Come on then, let me help you up.”

            Tooru skated over to his boyfriend and reached down to help him up.  Hajime grimaced and grabbed the outstretched hand… Only to yank down hard.  Oikawa yelped in surprise as he was dragged downward.  His face landed square in the middle of Iwaizumi’s jacket-covered chest and his knees smacked onto the ice.  He groaned at the sudden pain and looked up at Hajime’s face, which had broken into a wide grin.

            “That’s for laughing at me, moron.  Now we’re even.” 

            “You’re such a brute, Iwa-chan!”

            “Yeah yeah, you say that all the time.”  Hajime said nothing else as he leaned forward and gave Tooru a chaste kiss.  He pulled back and barked out a laugh at Tooru’s surprised face.  “I’ve learned that kissing you is the only way to get you to shut up.  Now stand up and help me get off my ass.”

            Tooru huffed and stood, rubbing at his knees for a few moments before reaching out to help Hajime up as well.  But while Iwaizumi went to release his hand, Oikawa continued to hold tight.  “You know, Iwa-chan, I don’t think you’re quite ready to skate by yourself yet.  You should keep holding onto me for a little while longer.”

            “…You’re not fooling anyone, but alright.  If you want to hold hands, we’ll hold hands.”

            Oikawa grinned widely and once again tugged his boyfriend backwards, eyes sliding shut as he let blissful peace wash over him.


End file.
